Stalked, Stalker and Skeptic
by keiwinner
Summary: Draco did something bad that he was forced by Dumbledore to be good to all Griffindors. Unexpectedly, an obsessive girl appears and wantsDraco for herself! Draco asks help from Harry to pose himself as his boyfriend. Will Harry agree? M for later parts.
1. The Stalker

**A/N: Timeline of the story is in their 5th year in Hogwarts and this story is dedicated to my two friends: Yuki and Trish. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… all characters belong to J.K. Rowling…**

_/-indicates inner thoughts-/ _

The Stalked, The Stalker and The Skeptic 

"Sheesh Harry!" Draco mumbled miserably. "I can't believe you forgot to buy Ron his good ol' Butterbeer. Now he hav'ta go back again to Hogsmeade to buy him the entire store!"

Harry rolled his eyes upon hearing Draco's case.

"Draco, you're rich enough to buy me, Ron and Hermione a franchise store of the Butterbeer shop, okay!" he said, walking faster than before.

"Well, that's all you can say for comfort!" Draco said, acting more and more stupid, than he is now acting.

For a moment, Harry thought Draco was going to cry.

_/Nah… that won't happen… I mean that guy is already bad enough when he smiles. How am I to react to seeing him crying/_ he said to himself.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of being nice to you and Ron and Hermione! Fuck, let's me just sum it all, TO ALL OF THE GRYFFINDORS!" his words rocked the whole of the United Kingdom to Harry's opinion. "It's not that bad to some people, but also to the FUCKING WHOLE SCHOOL! I NEED TO BE NICE FOR THEM, OR I DON'T GRADUATE AT ALL! You know what, that is bullshit."

Harry smirked upon seeing Draco like this. HE specially liked it when the rich, blond, blue-gray eyed Slytherin acting as if he was not in control. Well... maybe HE as in DRACO, wasn't in control now – it is me, HARRY!

"Well, think about it Draco, honey." Harry snickered and pinched Draco's butt. "You could be in Pansy's hands right now... you really wouldn't want that now, do you?" he said, slightly widening his eyes for extra effects.

Suddenly, Draco felt he was in one of the twilight zone episode.

"Whatever!" Draco sighed in defeat. Another two more, take note, TWO MORE YEARS being good and he can go back to his normal, evil self. But then again, this moment, he looks rather lost. He doesn't know anything about being good.

"Well Draco, you know what?" Harry said, breaking off the tension.

"What?" Draco replied.

"Well, it could have been really worst you know? Plus, you look cute when you look lost, did you know that?" Harry laughed and then again, pinched the other boy's butt. "Cute little Dray-dray." then snickered when he remembered whom he heard it before.

"YOUCH! That was not funny, Harry." he said, trying scowl, but then giving up and laughed whole-heartedly. After a while, when Harry seemed to be oblivious to his surroundings, Draco punched Harry with his left arm.

Harry just fixed his ruffled robes then commented, "You hit like a girl too!"

"You know what Potter, you're gonna get karma one of these days. AND I SWEAR IT!" Draco when he saw Harry laughing over his threat. He shouted, and then continued. "Or better yet, I'm gonna tell Weasley that you're fucking his sister! Or –– or I'll tell Dumbledore that you're a DEATH–––"

"DRACKIE-PIE! DRACKIE-PIE! DRACKIE-PIE, OVER HERE!"

Draco stopped his outburst and turned his attention towards the direction of the voice.

"OH SHIT!" he said, then grabbed Harry to the back of Flourish and Blotts.

Harry just laughed at the open expression Draco was showing him. Hell! He didn't even think of Draco getting scared of someone who called him 'Drackie-Pie'?

"Shit! Nooooo… I've done everything to get her out of my life! How could she have tracked me here?"

Without any hesitation, Harry gave in to his urge to sneak a view of that 'someone' that made Draco act like a total idiot! _/Hehehe… I can't wait to tell Ron and 'Mione… Draco is just another sissy…/_

From Harry's view, the girl was at least of their age… about 15 to 16 yrs of age. The girl was about 5'8" tall… her long brown hair was cascading in her shoulders… The girl was dressed as a muggle would, in blue jeans and a neon yellow shirt.

The girl looked around and saw a blonde head beside the Raven-haired boy who was peaking from the back of the building. She then advanced to the two boys (the one she knew was Draco and the other she did not know!) with stealth that a ninja could be jealous of.

Meanwhile, not aware of the girl's intention, Harry patted Draco's shoulder.

"You go, boy! She's cute you know? She's not from Hogwarts, right?" he suddenly stopped his banter when he saw Draco's weird reaction. He looked like a fish would look like when out of the water! Or–– (he thinks another description that would describe the other boy)–– a dead rat in the alley (gee, where do I get these things?)

"You wouldn't think she's cute when you get to know her!" Draco said after recovering from his shock. "Oh gods! I didn't even... oh gods!" he said, not noticing the weird look Harry has been giving him.

_/What's wrong with him? I haven't seen him this worried before/ _Harry wondered.

TBC…

A/N: so… what do you think will happen to Draco? Give me some reviews and suggestions if you want! Onegai? Pretty please? With Harry and Draco NAYKED on top? ϋ


	2. Draco confronts the Stalker and Harry is...

A/N: thank you for the 2 reviewee of the first chapter!! I honestly thank you for that… Remember guys, you can always suggest something for this story!!!

Draco continued to mumble things that Harry didn't quite hear. When he did, all he could understand was: _/Oh gods… I would give up all my inheritance just to keep her away from me!! Why did they *not* inform me that she came back from _ _China?/ _

"China?!" was all Harry could say after hearing it from Draco. "You know a Chinese girl?" he said and turned to look at the girl (which he didn't see because the girl stalked at them, remember!?). "Wait a minute! Chinese? She sure didn't look Chinese to me!" Harry said, bewildered, then pushed Draco to keep him unbalanced. "Way to go Draco-Pie!" he said and snickered. 

"Git! Of course she isn't Chinese! I said 'she came back from China'. Hmmp! You're no use as a spy. You get confused at what people are saying! And please, you don't look cute when you say that nickname she gave to me!" Draco said, slightly snarling.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute when I'm calling you that?! Oh gods! I knew you had me going when you said you didn't like me… Now I know!! You do like me, Draco-Pie!" the girl said as she positions her hands on Draco's shoulder.

As described before, the girl crept to then so Draco didn't know that the girl was behind him. Naturally, he yelp then embraced Harry as tight as he can. 

"Hey! I'm feeling violated here, Draco!" said Harry as he tries to dislodge himself from the tight hold Draco has on him.

"No you don't, honey!" Draco turns to Harry with pleading eyes.

_ /Wait­­–that can't be right! Draco **MALFOY **turns to me with pleading eyes? Am I seeing this or–– wait a minute! He called me HONEY! Nah––that can't be right…/ _he says as he gave-up on freeing himself from the tight hug.

"Honey!?" the shocked girl (probably as shocked, thought not as much as Harry!) "What is going on here? Who is this guy Draco-Pie? And who you calling 'Honey' me," points at herself, "Or him?" she said as she pointed her index finger to Harry. 

"Of course, Harry! He's my one and only, not to forget, love-of-my-life!" Draco shouted at the girl and hugs Harry again.

"Huh? Drackie-Pie, incase you don't notice, Harry is a boy… How can he be the love of your life?" she asks, confusedly. "Besides, I'm the love-of-your life!" she states rather obsessively and possessively.

All Harry could do at that moment was to stare at Draco and the girl while thinking: _/What did I get myself into?/_

_ TBC…_

_ A/N: What do you think?_


End file.
